Zeldore Barton
by hjplover
Summary: Zeldore Barton is a squib, someone who was born into a magical family but has no magical powers whatsoever. He is invited to Hogwarts at age 15 when they decide to begin to accept squibs.


Zeldore sat on his bed, reading the letter for the umpteenth time. He had gotten it the day before last and could now recite it in his sleep.

_Dear Mr. Z. Barton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, until now, Hogwarts has been a school for young witches and wizards of all families. This year, however; Hogwarts has decided to accept students who come from Wizarding families, but do not have magical powers. Otherwise known as Squibs. Though, Hogwarts accepts students upon their 11__th__ birthday, due to the new rule, you will be beginning as a 5__th__ year student, as you are 15 years old. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will need for the term. Please arrive at platform 9 ¾ on September 1__st__ as the train will be leaving at 11:00._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva, McGonagall_

_Head Mistress_

Zeldore sat up and looked around his small room. His wall was plastered with posters of his favorite quidditch team, The Chuddley Cannons. One small picture sat on his bedside table of him and his Mother, Father, and older brother, Xavier. They were all laughing and waving at the camera. Zeldore gave a small smile at the picture. He sat up on his bed and went downstairs for breakfast. He still had not shown Mother and Father the letter. He had gone t o Xavier's room last night, pondering whether to too show him or not, but after standing in the doorway for nearly 20 seconds, without saying a word, he had walked away. Zeldore had no idea what he was nervous about. He knew that his family would be ecstatic when they heard the news. He just wasn't sure how to tell them.

Zeldore sat at his seat at the breakfast table, the one on the end near the back wall. He liked his seat because he could watch everything that was going on in the small kitchen and living room, and also look at his family at the table. Mother sat on his left at the square table with father on his right. Xavier was on the other end, facing him. He looked down at the pile of bacon and eggs on his plate. They were his favorite, but he had other things on his mind this morning.

The topic of conversation was on the price of cauldrons going up. His Mother and Father were discussing if they should get Xavier a new one, or if he should just use last years. Xavier was going to be a 6th year student at Hogwarts this year. Zeldore had always been extremely jealous of him coming home with all kinds of knowledge of spells. He would come of age in a year's time and be allowed to use magic as he pleased just like Mother and Father. _"Now you get to go to Hogwarts with him." _said the voice in his head, _"Maybe you can learn magic too." _Zeldore wanted more than anything to go to school with Xavier. He just had to tell his family about the letter.

"Zeldore, Honey, You have hardly touched your food." said mother with a worried voice, "Bacon and Eggs are your favorite, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright, Mum. Just not very hungry."

"I'll have his bacon!" shouted Xavier as soon as he had finished his own. Zeldore slid his plate across the table.

"I got a letter yesterday." he said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Really? That's nice. From who?" Replied Mother in an equally fake casual voice. Zeldore hardly ever got mail.

"Hogwarts." he said, looking up to see the reactions on his family's faces. Xavier had dropped the bit of bacon that he had been holding and was now starring at him opened mouthed. Father had begun choking on his eggs and had to be slapped on the back several times by mother before wheezing "Hogwarts! What did you get a letter from Hogwarts for?" Not wanting to say anymore, Zeldore extracted the letter from his pocket and handed it to Mother. Xavier rushed over and attempted to read it from behind her shoulder but not before Father asked him to go de-gnome the garden. "Aww, Dad, do I have too?" he asked in a whining voice, "I want to see the letter"

"Yes, you do. Now go!" said Father in his impatient voice. Xavier quickly left the room, stomping his feet as he went. No one argued with Father when he was impatient. Mean while, Mother finished reading the letter.

"Merlin's Beard." she said in almost a whisper, "Zeldore, this is wonderful news." She passed the letter to Father. Zeldore watched as father put his hand to his mouth as he read. Finally after 1 minute of deadly silence, he put the letter down and said, "Well, this is great news. We will go to Diagon Ally tomorrow and get Xavier's AND your supplies." Zeldore's face broke into smile. He had never felt so happy in his life. He was going to Hogwarts!


End file.
